Harry Potter and the Other Kind of Magic
by buffy2213
Summary: The students of Cackle's Academy get invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to experience a different kind of magic. A lot of stuff could happen. Rewrite of my old fanfic. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Other Kind of Magic

 _A/N: I'm discontinuing my old fanfiction Cackle's Academy goes to Hogwarts because let's face it, it sucked. But for those of you who liked it, don't worry because I'm writing a new fanfiction. I won't delete it but I'm just not going to keep writing it. My new story basically has the same storyline but I'm going to change a few things. And please keep in mind that I'm only going to update once a week because I have a busy schedule. So now enjoy my new fanfic._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own The Worst Witch or Harry Potter or any of their characters. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Jill Murphy owns The Worst Witch._

Chapter 1

 _ **Cackle's Academy**_

Mildred and her friends, Enid and Maud, lined up into the great hall along with all their classmates for a special announcement from Miss Cackle.

Up on the stage was Miss Cackle, the headmistress, standing up with a warm smile on her face. Next to her was Miss Hardbroom, the deputy head, who stood with a more grim-looking face.

"Good morning, girls," said Miss Cackle, cheerfully.

"Good morning, Miss Cackle," said the girls.

"I have some very surprising news for you all this morning. Next week, we have been invited to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts is a prestigious school of magic where they teach wand magic and this year I have received a letter from their headmaster, inviting us to stay at Hogwarts for a few weeks and experience a different kind of magic."

The girls exclaimed with excitement, talking to the person next to them about it.

"Alright, girls, settle down. It is a tremendous honour to be invited to such a prestigious school so I hope you will all be on your best behaviour. In addition to this, you will all be receiving a wand, kindly purchased for us by the headmaster himself. These wands will only be temporary and once our stay is over you are to return them. Do I make myself clear, girls?"

"Yes, Miss Cackle," chorused the girls.

"Good. Now with that said and done, you may all return to your classes."

The girls got up and returned to their classes.

Mildred walked to the potion lab with Enid, Maud and the rest of Form 3.

"This should be really exciting," said Enid as they walked back to class.

"I know," said Maud, "I've always heard of wand magic but I never actually knew what it was like. It's going to be a really extreme."

"Plus, I've heard they've got a sport there called quidditch or something," continued Enid.

"What's that?" said Maud.

"I don't know but I'll bet we'll find out when we get there," said Enid, "Perhaps we could even play."

"Are you alright, Millie?" Maud asked Mildred, "You don't seem too excited about it."

"No I am," said Mildred, "I'm just a bit worried. What if I make a fool of myself? I mean, it took me a while to get used to ordinary magic so imagine what it'll be like when I try to do wand magic."

"I'm sure you'll be just as bad or even worse," sneered a bossy voice behind them.

They turned and saw it was Ethel Hallow.

"Keep your nose out of this, Ethel," snapped Maud, "This is a private conversation."

Ethel rolled her eyes and returned to her studies.

"Don't listen to her Mill," said Maud.

"Yeah, Millie," said Enid, "If anything you could be just as great as everyone at that school."

"You think so?" said Millie.

"We know so." Said Maud.

Mildred smiled and started to feel a lot better about herself.

"Mildred," Miss Hardbroom yelled across the room, "May a please speak to you for a moment?"

Mildred froze in her seat. Oh no, what was Miss Hardbroom going to talk to her about? For a second, Mildred felt paranoid and thought that perhaps maybe Miss Hardbroom was about to tell her that she was not allowed to come to the trip to Hogwarts and I had to stay here while everyone else was having the time of their lives. But then again, it could be something else but Mildred couldn't think of anything.

"Um, sure, Miss Hardbroom," said Mildred, standing up and following Miss Hardbroom outside the classroom.

"Now, Mildred," began Miss Hardbroom, "Miss Cackle couldn't help but brag to the headmaster of Hogwarts about you and your special gift."

The special gift she was referring to was Mildred's ability to make her drawings move and sometimes even move them off the page and into an actual thing.

"Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, was most impressed with this and has asked if you would care to show a demonstration of your gift."

"He wants me to show my powers? In front of the entire school?" exclaimed Mildred.

"Now, Mildred, let's not get carried away. It would be a great opportunity to show to Hogwarts students and teachers your extraordinary powers and you would be doing the school a great honour in doing so."

Mildred was skeptical at first because she's never demonstrated her powers to anyone but her friends and her teachers. To perform it in front of an entire population of people she didn't even know would be most nerve wrecking. But then again, it would be nice to show her powers and impress everyone.

"Alright, Miss Hard. I'll do it," said Mildred.

"Wonderful," said Miss Hardbroom, "I'll inform you more about when you will give the demonstration when the day arrives."

 _ **Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess while Hermione was reading from her Transfiguration book.

"Attention, everyone. May I please have your attention?" said a voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Professor Mcgonagall.

"Now, I have an exciting announcement from Professor Dumbledore. Next week, students of Cackle's Academy will be staying with us for a few weeks to experience our kind of magic. For you see, the students of Cackle's Academy practise wandless magic and this would be a great opportunity for them to experience something different. Now, I must remind you that these girls are our guests and you are to be polite and well-behaved. Not only will it be a rewarding to them but it will be a rewarding experience for you as well for they have planned a special surprise for us when they arrive next week. That is all. Continue what you were doing."

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron, "I never knew there were schools where they taught wandless magic. What do you think they'll be like?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "But I can't wait for the surprise. I wonder what it is."

Hermione was too busy reading her book to join in on their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Other Kind of Magic

Chapter 2

Soon came the day where Cackle's Academy will be heading over to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The girls all lined up in their Form groups with their hat and cloaks on, their broomsticks on one hand and their luggage on their other hand and their cat baskets filled with their black cats, except for Mildred who owned a tabby cat, stayed on the ground.

"Alright, girls, prepare to take off," announced Miss Cackle.

The girls ordered their broomsticks to hover, place their luggage and cat basket over the end, sat down on their broomstick and away they flew.

The journey to Hogwarts was quite long and halfway through the journey the girls took a pit stop and had some lunch.

Soon they continued their journey and finally made it to the school.

They entered the castle and were greeted by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Miss Cackle, I presume," said Professor Mcgonagall.

"You presume correctly," said Miss Cackle, "And you must be Professor Mcgonagall."

Miss Cackle and Professor Mcgonagall shook hands.

"And this is my deputy head, Miss Hardbroom," Miss Cackle introduced Miss Hardbroom.

"Please to meet you," said Professor Mcgonagall, shaking Miss Hardbroom's hand.

"Likewise," said Miss Hardbroom.

"And these are our students," said Miss Cackle, introducing the girls, "Girls, say hello to Professor Mcgonagall."

"Good evening, Professor Mcgonagall," chorused the girls.

"What well-behaved girls you all are," smiled Professor Mcgonagall, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you'll enjoy this new experience and I'm sure our students will enjoy your presence here."

"Where shall we leave our belongings?" asked Miss Cackle.

"You may leave them over here," Professor Mcgonagall directed them to a small area in the corner of the entrance hall. "They'll be brought up to your rooms later."

The girls walked over to the corner and placed their stuff as instructed.

"By the way, Miss Cackle," said Professor Mcgonagall, "Has the "surprise" for our students been prepared?"

"Oh yes," said Miss Cackle, "It's all been set."

"Alright now, girls," said Professor Mcgonagall, clapping her hands, "Please line up into two straight lines and follow me. Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, you both shall follow after the girls."

The girls did as instructed and Miss Hardbroom quickly walked over to Mildred.

"Mildred," said Miss Hardbroom, "Remember, after we've had our feast, Professor Dumbledore will announce the surprise and that'll be your cue to get up on stage. Everything has been set up. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom," said Mildred, cheerfully.

The girls followed Professor Mcgonagall into the great hall. The great hall was a lot bigger than the one at Cackle's Academy and there were a lot more students. Mildred noticed that there were four tables set up in the great hall and whole bunch of students sitting there.

The girls and Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom arrived at the end of the great hall where they saw Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers of Hogwarts sitting at a long horizontal table on a raised platform, staring down at them.

Dumbledore stood up and spoke, "Welcome, Cackle's Academy. We are delighted to have you here at our school and we hope you enjoy your stay. Now you may sit down at the tables with our students and enjoy a wonderful feast."

Mildred, Enid and Maud found three empty spaces at the Gryffindor table and went over to sit there whereas Ethel and Drusilla went over to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Hello," said Hermione as Mildred, Enid and Maud sat down at the table, "I'm Hermione."

"Hi, I'm Mildred but you can call me Millie."

"Hi, I'm Enid."

"Hi I'm Maud."

"Hi I'm Harry."

"Hi I'm Ron."

They all introduced themselves.

"So Cackle's Academy, what's that like?" asked Hermione as they ate.

"Well….I don't know where to begin." Said Mildred.

"Let's start with teachers," suggested Harry, "What are they like?"

"Well, our headmistress, Miss Cackle, is quite nice," said Mildred.

"Except when she's cross," said Enid, "That's when she's completely terrifying."

"And Miss Hardbroom…" said Mildred.

"She's absolutely terrifying," exclaimed Maud. "She's always going at us when we get our potions wrong, giving us detentions. And she's always appearing and disappearing and you're never quite sure whether she's gone or not."

"Wow! That sounds a lot like Snape, our potions teacher," commented Ron.

"Yeah. He's basically exactly the same minus the appearing and disappearing part," said Harry, "He's always scowling at us when we mess up our potions."

"I bet he would get along great with Hardbroom." Said Enid.

"Yeah, I bet he would," said Harry.

"Does your school play any quidditch?" asked Ron.

"No, we don't," said Maud, "In fact, we never even seen or heard of it until recently."

"What?!" exclaimed Ron as if they were mental, "How could you not know quidditch?! It's only the best game in the wizard world!"

"Oh calm down, Ron," said Hermione, "You're scaring our guests."

"I'm sorry," said Ron, "I overreacted."

"That's alright," said Maud.

"We do want to know more about quidditch," said Enid, "It sounds like such a great game. I hope we get a chance to play a bit while we're here."

"If you'd like, I've got quidditch practice tomorrow and you can come down and watch and I can explain the game to you." Harry offered.

"That sounds great," said Mildred, "We'd love to."

"Great, it's all set then," said Harry, "I'll meet you guys in the great hall and we can go down to the quidditch fields."

"Great," smiled Mildred.

The sound of the clinking of a goblet caught everyone's attention and they all turned their heads over to Dumbledore.

"Now, Hogwarts, it's time for the surprise we have all been dying to see," announced Dumbledore.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ron, "I've been on the edge of my seat, waiting for this. What is it anyway?"

"We don't even know what it is," said Maud.

"I do," said Mildred, smiling, getting up and walking up to the front.

"Hey, where are you going, Mil?" asked Enid.

Mildred walked up to the front where Dumbledore stood, waiting for her.

"Ah, so you are the gifted student Miss Cackle told me about," said Dumbledore as if Mildred were the most fascinating thing on earth.

"Yes," said Mildred, blushing, "I suppose I am."

"Are you ready for the demonstration?"

"Yes, I am."

With that Dumbledore signaled Professor Mcgonagall and she walked over, presenting a painting of butterflies of various colours and patterns to Mildred.

Mildred concentrated hard on the painting and brought the butterflies out of the painting and directed them across the great hall.

Everyone in the great hall stared in amazement.

There were exclamations of, "Wow, I've never seen anything like it," or "How did she do that?" or "She didn't even say anything."

Mildred continued her demonstration with different paintings. Ones with flowers, animals and even people. Of course they couldn't stay around and Mildred had to return them to the painting.

The entire hall was filled with applause for Mildred.

Mildred blushed and quickly rushed back to her seat.

"Wow, that was amazing," exclaimed Hermione.

"How did you do that?" asked Ron, his eyes wide opened, "Did they teach you how to do that at Cackle's Academy?"

"No," answered Mildred, "It's just something I developed while studying magic for the past 2 years."

"Well, it was fantastic," said Harry.

"Thanks," smiled Mildred.

"Alright now," said Dumbledore, "Off to bed now. Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories. Cackle's girls, come up to the front where Professor Mcgonagall will lead you to your dormitories."

The girls did as instructed and Professor Mcgonagall led them to a special guest dormitories and common room. She lead them to an empty hallway with no doors. She explained that the door will appear when they say the password which was "Phoenix Fire".

She demonstrated by doing so herself and a door appeared on the empty wall.

Mcgonagall led the girls inside the common room which was obviously decorated for their school's sake because there was a banner over the fireplace with the school's symbol on it, which was of a black cat sitting on a yellow moon.

"Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, your rooms are on the left and right side of the room and girls, your dormitories are just up those stairs. There are plenty of beds for all of you and you'll find that all your luggage has been brought up for you."

Mildred shared a dormitory with Enid, Maud, Jadu, Ruby, Drusilla and Ethel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Other Kind of Magic Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Mildred sure has a thing for attracting boys doesn't she? You'll find out soon in this chapter.**

The next day, Mildred and her friends woke up to find wands on their night stands, one for each student.

Mildred was looking forward to experiencing a new form of magic and perhaps playing a little bit of quidditch.

Sadly, it was Saturday which meant there weren't any classes yet so Mildred and her friends wouldn't get a chance just yet to practise some wand magic.

However, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team had practise today and Harry had invited Mildred and her friends the other to come watch them play and he would teach them about the object of the game and everything.

Mildred, Maud and Enid were sitting at the table, having some breakfast when Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down to join.

"Morning, you lot," greeted Ron.

"Morning," replied Mildred, Maud and Enid.

"How was your first night at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Oh it's been great," replied Enid happily, "The beds here are so much comfier than the ones at Cackle's."

"Yes, it was," agreed Maud, "I felt like I was sinking into a giant marshmallow."

The friends laughed.

"So, anyway," said Harry, "I spoke to Oliver Wood, our quidditch captain, and he says it's alright for you guys to come to practice today and later on he'll be more than happy to explain quidditch to you."

"Great," said Mildred, "We'll be there."

Later that afternoon, Mildred, Maud and Enid walked down to the quidditch fields with Ron and Hermione to watch the Gryffindor quidditch team practise.

They sat on the bleachers while the team did some practice drills set up for them by Oliver.

Soon, practice was over and Mildred, Maud and Enid walked down to the field to Harry and Oliver who were the only ones left.

"Hello," greeted Oliver, "I'm Oliver Wood. I'm the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Yes, we know," said Mildred, "Harry's already told us about you."

"Well, alright then," said Oliver, "Let's get started."

Oliver signalled Harry to get something for him and Harry bent down to the box, picked up a quaffle and threw it to him.

"So to start off with, there are seven players in each quidditch team," explained Oliver, "And those are the keeper, the seeker, two beaters and three chasers."

He then held up the quaffle.

"There are three different balls. This one here is called the quaffle. The chasers pass this ball around and try to score it through one of those three goals."

He pointed over to the three goals on the field.

"The keeper of the opposing team defends those goals and they make sure that the other team does not score. Each goal is worth ten points. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now the next ball is going to be a bit tricky. Harry, could you help me?"

"Sure," said Harry, walking over to Oliver.

Oliver gave Harry a bat and Harry prepared himself for what was about to come.

Oliver bent down to the box and released a bludger.

The bludger shot right out of its imprisonment and out of sight.

"Get ready, Harry, it's coming back."

The bludger came right back down and Harry swung his arm and hit it with his bat.

The bludger flew off a few metres away but then returned shortly.

Oliver caught it with a grunt as it shot straight to his chest and he fell to the ground with a thud.

After a bit of a struggle, Oliver managed to return the bludger back to its imprisonment.

"What was that?" exclaimed Maud.

"That was a bludger," explained Oliver, "But you won't have to worry about them. That's what the beaters are for. They have clubs like the one Harry just used and they make sure to keep those nasty little things away from their teammates. And believe me when I say how much you don't want to be hit by one of those things."

A terrified look spread through Mildred's face.

"Has anyone ever been seriously injured by one of those things before?" asked Mildred, shakily.

"Not seriously," said Oliver, "The worst we ever had was a broken jaw."

Mildred's eyes widened. That didn't really help at all.

"So now, I'm going to introduce you to our final ball. This here is the golden snitch."

Oliver held up a golden snitch in front of the girls.

"Wow, I like this ball," said Enid.

"That's what I said when I first saw but wait til you see what it does," said Harry.

"What does it do?" asked Maud.

"The golden snitch moves quick and sometimes its even impossible to see. The seeker has to try and catch it before the other team seeker does. It's worth 150 points and once its caught, the game is over. So that's about it. Any questions?"

"Just one," said Enid, "When will we get a chance to play?"

"I'll talk to Madame Hooch and see if we can arrange a time for you to play."

"Great, looking forward to it," replied Enid.

Mildred, Maud and Enid were walking back to the great hall for lunch with Harry and Ron while Hermione was in the library, studying as always.

"So what do you think of quidditch?" asked Ron.

"It's sounds really interesting," said Maud.

"It's sounds extreme. I can't wait to play." exclaimed Enid.

"What about you, Mildred?" asked Harry, "What do you think?"

"Well...It's sounds a bit complicated to me," replied Mildred.

"It is at first but once you get the hang of it, it'll be loads of fun," said Harry.

"Yes, but i'm not sure if I'm looking forward to having my jaw broken by those bludger things," said Mildred.

"Oh, come one, Mil" said Ron, "That only happened once. And anyway like Oliver said, that's what the beaters are for. You'll be fine."

"Oh I don't know," said Mildred, "I'll think about."

"Great," said Harry, "With that said and done, let's go to lunch."

"Actually," said Mildred, "I'm not that hungry. Why don't you guys go on without me and I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure, Mil?" asked Maud.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Mildred, "I have to get back up to the dorms anyway to check on Tabby. Go. I'll be fine."

"Okay, we'll see you later then, Mil," said Harry.

Mildred was walking down the hallway, thinking about quidditch when she accidentally bumped into a platinum blond boy.

"Watch where you're going you idiot," he yelled.

"I'm sorry," Mildred apologized.

However, as she looked up at the boy, he didn't seem so angry anymore.

"No, don't worry about it. It was probably my fault anyway," he said.

"But still," said Mildred, "I should've been looking at where I was going."

"No, it's fine," said the boy, "I wasn't looking at where I was going either."

"Well..."

Mildred didn't know what else to say. The boy was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"I better go. Bye."

And with that, she rushed back to her dorm.

The boy stood there smiling, wondering who that beautiful girl was.

Hermione had just witnessed the whole thing as she was leaving the library. She had never seen Draco Malfoy acting so nice to someone before.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Other Kind of Magic Chapter 4

Soon, it was dinner time and Mildred, Maud and Enid sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione knew she had to warn Mildred about Malfoy before she gets hurt.

"Mildred, I have to talk to you about something," said Hermione.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Mildred.

"It's about that boy you bumped into earlier," said Hermione.

"What boy? What are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Enid.

"Yes, what are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I saw Mildred accidentally bumping into Malfoy this afternoon," explained Hermione.

"What?!" exclaimed Harry, "Malfoy? Mildred, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Calm down, Harry," said Mildred, "He didn't do anything to me. He was actually quite nice. Though he did make me feel a bit unformtable with the way he stared at me but he was really kind to me."

"Malfoy? Kind?" exclaimed Ron before bursting into laughter.

"What are you going on about, Ron?" asked Maud, "What's wrong with this Malfoy kid being nice?"

"Well being nice isn't exactly something Malfoy does," explained Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Mildred.

"Well here's the thing about Malfoy," said Hermione, "He and his whole family believe they're more superior than everyone else because they're what's called 'pureblood'. He and his whole family believes that all muggles are scum and that witches and wizards born in non-magic families shouldn't learn magic at all. Most of the students here aren't 'pureblood' like him so he acts like he's better than everyone."

"That's horrible," exclaimed Mildred, "And yet he seemed so kind to me. I wonder why?"

"Perhaps he fancies you, Mil," suggested Enid.

"Oh, Enid, don't be ridiculous," said Mildred.

"Hey, it's possible," said Enid.

"I agree with Enid," said Ron, "That's the only explanation to why he was so nice to you, Mil. I mean, he's not even nice to his own friends."

Time skip

Soon, it was late and Mildred, Maud and Enid said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione before heading back up to their dorms, Harry, Ron and Hermione doing the same thing.

"I can't believe Malfoy fancies Mildred," said Hermione, "I've never seen him show interest in any girl before. Not even the Slytherin girls."

"I know," exclaimed Harry, "And even if he did start to show an interest in girls why did it have to be Mildred?!"

"Calm down, mate," said Ron, "You look like you're about to throw a fit or something."

"I AM!" exclaimed Harry, "Because Malfoy fancies Millie. I mean, she's such a sweet girl she could do so much better than Malfoy."

"Oh my god, Harry," giggled Hermione, "I see what this is all about. You fancy Millie."

"What?!" exclaimed Harry, "I didn't say I fancied Millie. I'm just saying she could do a lot better than Malfoy."

"Uh huh," said Ron, raising an eyebrow, "Someone like you, maybe?"

"Yeah," said Harry, smiling, "Wait...I mean no...I mean..."

"Oh come on, Harry," said Hermione, "Admit it. We're your best friends."

"Well..." said Harry, "She's really nice and everything and as much as I hate to admit it, I really don't blame Malfoy for fancying Mildred."

"Awwww," exclaimed Hermione, "Harry's in love."

"Harry, if you like her so much you should ask her out," asid Ron.

"What?!" excalimed Harry, "No, I can't. What if she doesn't feel the way?"

"Harry, Mildred's only going to be here for a couple of weeks. You have to ask her or you'll go on for the rest of your life wondering what it would've been like if you had actually asked her." said Hermione.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Harry, smiling.

The next day

Mildred was walking down to the great hall for breakfast when she accidentally bumped into Harry.

"Oh, sorry, Mil," excalimed Harry.

"It's okay, Harry," said Mildred, "I'm just glad it was you I bumped into and not Malfoy."

"Where are you heading, Mil? And where are Maud and Enid?"

"They're still up in the dorms getting ready. For once in my life, I'm ready before they are. I'm just heading down to get some breakfast."

"Me too. Let's go together. Ron's still asleep and Hermione's studying in the library."

"Again? Seriously, doesn't she ever take a break?"

"Nope, that's why she's the smartest in our whole year. Well, shall we go then?"

"Sure."

In the Great Hall

Mildred and Harry sat next to each other in the great hall for breakfast.

Harry was going over in his head how he would ask Millie out.

"Hey, Mil? There's something I want to ask you."

"Sure. What is it, Harry?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me some time."

"Sure, I'd love to, Harry."

"Really? Great, how about next Saturday we could go to hogsmeade. They've got a really great sweets shop down there and this incredible joke shop."

"That sounds great, Harry. I look forward to it."

"Me too."

"I better go now and find Maud and Enid. They're taking forever to get down here. But we'll talk more about it later, okay?"

"Sure, I better go find Ron and Hermione as well. I'll see you later, then."

Unknown to Harry and Mildred, Malfoy was watching them from the Slytherin table and he was furious.

As soon as Harry and Mildred went their separate ways, Malfoy walked over to Harry.

"Potter!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked an annoyed Harry.

"What were you and that girl talking about?"

"That girl is called Mildred and if you must know, I was asking her out. What, Malfoy? Are you jealous or something."

"As if I would be jealous of you scarhead," scoffed Malfoy as he strided away.

Harry couldn't believe the luck he was having today. He got a date with the girl he liked and his arch rival was jealous of him. Could this day get any better?


End file.
